Telling Angela
by unicorn1111
Summary: A one-shot about how Angela found out that Jane and Maura were something more than just good friends. Set the weekend after the events in 'Hearts on the Shopping Block' but you don't need to have read that to enjoy this. Number 1 in a series of linked one shots.


Just another one shot that helps explain the Intersecting Lines back story of why Jane and Maura relocated to Los Angeles.

 **Telling Angela**

It was a spectacularly good Saturday morning, all was right in the world; or at least that was the personal opinion of one Jane Rizzoli.

She'd been forced out of bed to visit the bathroom as a consequence of the bottle and a half of really good wine she'd shared last night, that completed she finished washing her hands, working up a good lather to ensure sterility as she was constantly being reminded while looking up into the mirror, taking in the wildly dishevelled 'bed head' hair and the quite prominent hicky visible on her left collarbone, the sight making her smile before she made her way back to bed.

Given she wasn't normally this happy being awake and up at what the bedside clock was telling her was just after seven on a weekend, Jane attributed that happiness to one thing and one thing only. Wandering back out into the bedroom, Jane let her eyes run over the delightful form of the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts.

Maura Isles lay snuggled comfortably naked across the bed, only partially covered by the bed's light comforter, exposing an eye-popping collection of sensual curves, Jane taking in those by now extremely well-known curves and her smile getting just a little wider. As her eyes roved a little she took in the happy smile and the sparkling eyes of her girlfriend, obviously freshly awake.

"Sorry, did I wake you Maur?" The blonde nodded gently and beckoned Jane closer.

"My personal bed warmer decided to get up and leave, leaving me cold and lonely" Jane smiled at the sleep roughened voice of the woman she loved, running her eyes over the shapely body partially on display before her.

"Far be it for you to get cold, let alone lonely, just because I had to attend to my body's morning functions" Jane shrugged. "I'm back now though and all yours" Maura's smile widened at the detectives words, almost as much as they did at the sight of Jane's barely-clad body, the small cotton panties doing nothing to block her appreciation of her girlfriend's athletic form.

Maura smiled happily up at her friend, her girlfriend, her…lover. That reality warmed her and made her smile, that after all these years they'd made the transition from friends to lovers; finally. Running her eyes once more across Jane's body appreciatively Maura was about to invite Jane back to bed when Jane's phone rang, even with the volume turned down it was still jarring, even more so given the ringtone, Jane loved personalized ringtones and had reserved the theme from the Adams Family specifically for her mother Angela. Sighing deeply Jane let her head drop.

"Ae geez, it's too early to have to deal with her" She looked up at Maura hopefully. "If I ignore it you think maybe she'll give up?" Maura shook her head regretfully, all too aware of exactly where Jane got her tenacity from.

"You might as well answer it Jane, lest she come charging inside looking for you. Given your police cruiser is parked outside if Angela is not aware you are here now she will be soon enough" The blonde smiled, a little ruefully. "I am sure you would rather deal with Angela on the phone, as opposed to her walking in on us" At that Jane grimaced then spoke.

"Don't even joke about that, okay, I was enjoying the morning right up till that mental image" At Maura's snicker Jane just rolled her eyes before nodding ruefully as she walked over and sat on the bed, already reaching for her phone.

"There are serious downsides in having my mother living out the back in your guest house" Jane sighed with all the resignation of the much put-upon. "Might as well get it over with I guess" She thumbed the answer button, not bothering to cover the annoyance in her voice.

"Hi Ma, it's a bit early ain't it?"

" _Well good morning to you too Janie, you could try a little politeness when your poor old mother calls you_ " Jane closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as the conversation headed immediately and decisively into well-travelled territory. Releasing a sigh she spoke.

"Yeah right, not happening at 7.18 on a Saturday morning, it's too damned early" Jane felt the mattress move as Maura shifted on it, even as her mother rattled on.

" _What have I told you about the early bird catching the worm_ " Jane felt newly-familiar warm curves settle against her, stoking a low heat within her as those well-loved and quite frankly spectacular breasts snuggled close against her shoulder blades, even as Maura's arm snaked around her and pulled her gently back against Maura's smooth, warm body. No matter how much she loved the feeling Jane tried not to let it get to her; after all she still had Angela on the phone.

"Good advice, if I was a bird" She settled back against Maura, feeling warm breath against her neck as her hair was pushed to one side as Jane suddenly realised what Maura was about to do. _'_ Uh oh' was her only thought as she gamefully pressed on, despite her mind being elsewhere; mostly on the heated sensations Maura was stirring. "Wadda you want Ma?"

" _Well if you didn't sass your mother when she takes time out of her day to call you and find out if your okay, you'd find out_ " Jane closed her eyes, half in exasperation at her mother's attempts to guilt her only daughter and half due to a pair of soft lips leaving a trail of warm kisses up the line of her neck. Honestly, she knew which one she wanted more, even as Angela railed on. _"It's not like it's all that hard to call me and tell me you're okay Jane, lord knows I worry about you…"_ Jane closed her eyes, partly in exasperation and partly in appreciation for what Maura's extremely talented mouth was doing to her self-control.

"It's way too early for guilt tripping Ma, what's up?"

" _Well, I keep telling you that you have to get out more, be more social, do things, if your ever going to meet someone_ " Jane sighed, mentally moaning 'oh god not this again' _._ Deciding the best defence was a good offence Jane shot back.

"I do get out Ma, I went to New York last weekend, as you'd recall" Angela was unmoved; the Rizzoli matriarch was on a mission and wouldn't be deterred.

" _Yes, but that was with Maura, besides all that time spent shopping in New York and you bought nothing back for yourself_ " Jane felt the soft exhalation of a silent chuckle against her neck, Maura of course had heard everything and knew that Angela was missing quite a few salient facts from that particular shopping trip. Jane knew exactly what her now-girlfriend was thinking even as she spoke.

"I had a really good time there Ma, we did all sorts of things together" A warm whispered voice full of humour and a little deviltry slid into the ear that didn't have a phone pressed up to it.

"Mmm, yes we did Jane, so many, many things…together"

Jane swallowed as her mind unconsciously flashed back over the many things she and Maura had done after they'd finally gotten a clue. While dress shopping they'd crossed paths with a New York District Attorney and a NYPD detective, Maura and Alex had hit it off immediately and dragged Liv and Jane along with them, first to an upscale private dinner followed by a nights dancing in New York's hottest lesbian night club. The result of which had been that Maura and Jane had finally acted on the attraction that each had felt for the other, while oblivious to the fact that the other felt the same. Added to that was that the same had happened between Alex and Liv, the weekend had gone down in Jane's book as the best weekend of her life, she'd not only gained the lover she'd long ago given her heart to, they'd also gained a set of good friends in Alex and Liv.

" _I'm sure you had a good time, you and Maura normally do..._ " Maura just nodded at Angela's words, not stopping the warm kisses she was leaving up the column of Jane's neck. " _...but maybe you should think about spending time with other people too_ " Jane agreeably tipped her head to one side to give Maura a bit more access, humming softly, which Angela obviously took as some kind of encouragement.

" _You should get out, date more, meet nice guys_ " Angela's voice softened a little. " _You're not getting any younger Jane_ " Even through the warming haze that Maura's attention was causing her Jane picked up on the code-words, she could predict what was coming next with unerring accuracy, maybe she could head it off, though it was a despairing thought.

"Ma…"

" _No young lady, you're leaving it awful late, especially to have children_ " Jane was about to bark out a retort when Maura's hand, which had been resting comfortably on her ribs, slid upwards to cup Jane's left breast, causing Jane to give a slight gasp. Her mother obviously heard it. " _Are you there Janie, is everything okay?_ " Before she could respond Maura's warmly amused voice drizzled softly into her ear.

"I would like the answer to that as well Jane, is this okay?" The hand that had been cupping her breast lightly squeezed it, Jane's nipple caught between two elegant fingers, as Maura gently teased her.

"Uh yeah, I'm okay…" Jane's voice trailed off as Maura's hand drifted across to Jane's other breast, ensuring it was not ignored. The sudden inhaling of breath as Maura's hand closed over it unnoticed by Angela who was back on topic.

" _Anyway, I rang to tell you that I bumped into Sophia Carlucci at the supermarket last night..._ " Jane groaned, in anguish, not pleasure; she knew instinctively where this was going and tried to cut it off,

"Ma, no!" Jane could cut most people off with a word, but her mother was pretty much immune, especially as some of the more usual authority in her voice was lost as Maura tweaked Jane's nipple. 'Fuck…please…' Jane wasn't sure if she'd murmured that or not, given it was her mother listening in she desperately hoped not.

" _Janie, her son Ricardo is a nice boy; he's single and a dentist. Don't just say no without even meeting him_ " Jane's mouth quirked with annoyance, she was definitely not pouting, Jane Rizzoli did not pout, absolutely not.

"I remember him from school; he had the worst buck teeth back in the day. I suppose it makes sense he'd become a dentist I guess"

" _He's not like that at all now Janie, he's quite the handsome man_ "

"Ma, I'm not interested..." Angela of course wasn't listening.

" _Anyway we agreed he'd take you out for a date tonight..."_ The words cut though Jane's haze of Maura-induced lust, bring a one-word response.

"No!" Angela of course wasn't to be deterred.

" _Don't you no me young lady, it'll do you good to get out and be social Janie. He's a good man, don't you want that?_ " Before she could respond a set of teeth nipped her collarbone a little roughly, dragging a surprised little yelp from Jane before she could stop it. Pulling away she glared at Maura, who smirked a little, unrepentant, mouthing "sorry".

Jane frowned, for someone who claimed they couldn't lie, that was a pretty damned obvious one. As Maura reached for her again Jane stood and moved away from the bed, Maura was seriously stretching her multi-tasking abilities as Angela rattled on oblivious.

" _What is your problem Jane? Here I am trying to have a meaningful conversation with you and I don't even think you're paying attention_ "

"Yeah sorry Ma, what was that you were saying?"

Maura meanwhile had slid on a sad little pout at Jane being out of arms reach and sat back against the pillows, before the pout was replaced by a smirk that could only be described as full of wicked devilment. Jane convulsively swallowed as her heart sank, she recognised that smirk. As Angela's voice issued from the phone Maura let one hand come up to cup her breast, thumb playing across the nipple, while the other hand slid down the front of her body, heading for the junction of her splayed thighs. Jane found her eyes rivetted to that hand as it slid lower and lower, heading to a place Jane immediately decided she'd much rather be.

" _Jane, are you even listening to me?_ " Jane was about to say something when Maura let out a low moan, before looking up at Jane, half tease, half molten want, as Jane felt her body start to hum. Belatedly she realised Angela was still waiting an answer.

"Huh?"

" _Jane! I don't know what's got into you_ " Jane tried to be apologetic but her heart wasn't in it.

"Sorry, I was distracted. What were you on about?"

" _I was asking what was wrong with that nice Carlucci boy who's a dentist, he'd be good for you_ " Jane swallowed again as Maura looked up at her, normally tawny gold-flecked eyes blown and dark with arousal. Maura obviously decided to turn the screws as she spoke, her voice low and soaked in lust, Jane feeling her insides twist at the blonde's words.

"This could be you here Jane, this could be your fingers, your tongue..." Deciding enough was enough Jane smiled, more than a little wickedly if she was being honest but Maura brought that out in her, thinking 'ah what the hell' before speaking, knowing she was about to rock her mother's world but not really caring at this point.

"I dunno Ma, I kinda prefer that nice Isles girl who's a doctor" As Jane watched Maura's eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped, they'd agreed they'd tell Jane's family soon but she'd never imagined the scenario playing out like this. Jane winked as the silence at the other end of the phone dragged on, second after second. Finally, just as she was about to ask if Angela was still there and hadn't suffered a heart attack, the speaker exploded, Maura easily hearing it from five feet away.

" _How long has this been going on? Why didn't I tell me?_ " Jane went to speak but Angela was on a roll. " _You better explain yourself missy, I don't appreciate you just dropping something like this on me, what the hell happened?_ " Jane shrugged even though Angela couldn't see her.

"I was gonna tell you soon, it's kinda new" Angela's outrage was easily heard, Jane knew the one thing her mother detested was not knowing all the gossip.

" _What do you mean kinda new, this is not something you forget Jane, you should have told me when it happened_ " Jane was unrepentant, she'd had a lifetime of ignoring her mother's attempts to guilt her.

"Look Ma, it's real new and we're just getting started…" Angela cut her off.

" _What changed, you two have been dancing round this for years, how come it happened now?_ " Jane frowned at that comment, seeing Maura's eyebrows lift as well, but pressed on.

"We were planning to tell you about it over Sunday dinner Ma" Jane rolled her eyes at Maura, who seemed to be calming down, especially given Jane was also pretty calm about it. "It can wait till then"

" _No it can't Janie, I want to know everything_ " Jane felt a little sense of dark satisfaction; she was just about to frustrate her mother something fierce.

"No, that ain't happening Ma, we'll tell you what you need to know tomorrow night" Jane ran her eyes speculatively over Maura's enticing form and smiled, a little hungrily; she was certain she'd never tire of Maura; she was everything she'd ever dreamed of in a lover, with the bonus that she was also her best friend and that was just about as good as it got. Belatedly realising she still had her mother on the phone and that she was still firing questions at her, Jane interrupted, speaking over the top of Angela, no small feat in itself when her mom was on a roll.

"Look Ma, we'll see you for dinner tomorrow, until then we've got better things to do and you should really stay out of Maura's place for the rest of the day, unless you want to see a lot more than you really ever want to" Angela shuddered to a halt as the words sank in, leaving Jane listening to silence for a few blessed seconds, it didn't last though, it never did.

" _What am I going to tell Sophia Carlucci?_ " Angela's voice got a little plaintive. " _She thinks you're going on a date with her son tonight_ " Jane sniggered.

"Not my problem, you created this mess, you fix it. Maybe that'll teach you to meddle in my life" She sighed. "But probably not" Jane quickly cut Angela's agrieved reply off. "Tell her your daughter got a better offer, from a doctor" She smirked a bit. "You always wanted a doctor in the family Ma, now you got one" Angela was obviously not happy, her voice full of irritation but also aware she wasn't going to get anymore right now.

" _You'd better tell me everything, both of you have to_ " Jane ran her hand through her mass of disheveled hair, pushing it out of the way as she spoke.

"Yeah, that ain't happening Ma, but we'll see you tomorrow. Until then, stay out!" With that Jane ended the call and threw her phone onto the bedside table.

"Was Angela particularly upset at the news Jane?" Jane looked over to see a hint of trepidation in Maura's face, something which had her across the room in a few steps and sitting on the end of the bed in seconds.

"Nah, she's just surprised and upset she didn't get a blow by blow account, she hates not knowing everyone's business" Jane smiled. "Besides, she already considers you part of the family, so she won't have a problem with us" Maura nodded, taking heart from Jane's words.

"I would hate for her to not accept that we are together" Jane shrugged, shoulders lifting and falling expressively.

"She's gonna be ecstatic about it, once she realises she can tell everyone I'm going out with an amazingly beautiful, smart, rich doctor" Maura nodded, obviously relieved, before a shy smile at Jane's words emerged.

"That is a burden off my shoulders Jane; I was rather concerned about her reaction" Jane smirked.

"She's not the Rizzoli you have to worry about" Maura saw Jane's eyes darken even as she decided to play along, her voice coy.

"Oh really, and which Rizzoli should I be worried about?" Jane lifted up onto her hands and knees and started a slow crawl towards Maura.

"Me, you teasing me like that while I was talking to Ma was pretty damned evil" Taking in the change in Jane's voice and the look in her eyes, Maura felt her breath hitch, Jane in full on sexy mode was a sight to behold.

"And what exactly do you plan to do about it, Detective?" Jane smirked as she moved over the top of Maura's splayed out legs, moving closer.

"I dunno, but we've got the rest of the day to work it out" With that Jane lunged forward, capturing Maura's lips in a kiss even as she grabbed her and rolled them both across the bed, before she started tickling the blonde, Maura's squeal of laughter music to her ears.

Down outside the door of the guest house Angela was busy feeding Bass a strawberry when she heard muffled shrieks of laughter from the main house, rolling her eyes before addressing the tortoise.

"It took them long enough Bass; I thought they'd never work it out"

The tortoise just kept munching his strawberry as Angela contemplated the best way to let Sophia Carlucci know that her daughter was now dating a doctor.

 **A/N** This story takes place the weekend following the eventful weekend up in New York featured in "Hearts on the Shopping Block". Angela is the first person to know besides their friends Alex and Olivia.


End file.
